


All Mine, All Yours

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ushijima, Dom/sub, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, i literally always forget tags why do i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa work hard at their respective jobs. It's time for a night to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY OCTOBER MY FRIENDS  
> September has been a bit of a whirlwind, but at least now there's pumpkin spice and Halloween aND CUTE SWEATERS and hopefully better things to come, since it's been very up and down for me lately and I feel like I'm barely just getting by. :/
> 
> Anywho—it's been a little while (like a month and a half? lmao) since I've posted something dirty. A few notes:
> 
> \- Remember that this is all consensual!  
> \- Communication is key in every healthy relationship, including the sexy times (the color system is implied here--green for go, yellow for slow down, etc.)  
> \- [This is what a spider gag looks like](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/CwAAAOSwDNdViRRn/s-l300.jpg) (although there are variations—and let's just say that they make them big enough for Ushijima's dick)
> 
> Enjoy the ride! :D

Oikawa takes deep breaths through his nose, mouth wide open thanks to the spider gag, which he put on himself in spite of Ushijima’s offer to do it for him. The collar around his neck bears a heart-shaped tag with his name on it, a birthday gift of sorts from Ushijima last year. Turquoise silk decorates his bound wrists behind his back, the knot in a bow like the present he is to his boyfriend (Ushijima did _that_ for him, at least). For tonight, Oikawa forgoes a blindfold; Ushijima likes it when he looks at him with those massive brown eyes, anyway. Something about them looking more desperate when they get more intense, Oikawa thinks. He can’t exactly remember what he said.

Other than the gag, the collar, and the ribbon, Oikawa sports a simple silver cock ring and nothing else. There’s a folded blanket on the floor so that when he slides down on his knees and spreads them open, he’s comfortable and he won’t be sore in the wrong places (i.e. his knee) after all of this. As Ushijima readies himself in the bathroom, Oikawa situates himself and sits on his heels, patiently and eagerly waiting for him.

It’s been a good week for the two of them—closed deals, new offers, and some recognition in this month’s business magazines have gotten them both on cloud nine, particularly Oikawa, who’s been wanting to do this for the last month but neither of them has had the time nor the energy. At last, after a delicious dinner under the stars and Ushijima tolerating (and lowkey enjoying) Oikawa’s rambles on the latest feats of astronomical science, Oikawa gets to dive into his role as Ushijima’s sexual plaything. On the flipside, Ushijima’s able to let loose and do what he wants within reason tonight. Their high school days may have been filled with tense encounters on and off volleyball courts, but through the years and through more of their friends and teammates pushing them to make peace, the two of them have found that and so much more.

Oikawa’s eyes widen with delight when Ushijima returns from the bathroom, his baby blue shirt rolled up to his elbows and tucked out of his pants. The top two buttons are undone, and his tie is likely sitting on top of a pile of laundry they’ll worry about tomorrow afternoon. His hair’s a little more unkempt, free of the product that keeps it in place and makes him look more stuffy than he usually is. The smirk on his face is part dangerous, part arousing as all hell. It’s not fair, Oikawa thinks. Just a once over of his boyfriend, even after being together for several years, already makes his cock start to twitch.

And Ushijima notices.

“Are you already starting to get hard?” he asks, his voice deep and impenetrable. “Dirty little thing.”

Perhaps if they were seventeen again, outside of the bedroom, and still fighting over who’s better at volleyball (although they still bring it up from time to time), Oikawa would have attempted to punch him in the face for being so rude. That, or convince Iwaizumi to do it for him. Now, though, he gets harder, batting his pretty lashes up and looking up at him with those brown eyes Ushijima loves staring into during sex. Knowing very well that Ushijima is expecting a response, Oikawa nods.

“That’s right. You’re absolutely filthy. And you’re all mine. Isn’t that right?”

Oikawa nods again, confirming that ownership by tilting his chin up to bare the collar around his neck, the tag reflecting the bedroom lights like a diamond. It makes Ushijima beam with a sort of primal pride, as if he’s claimed the only purebred at the pet store and no other person can have Oikawa like he can. Ushijima’s gaze grows darker with each step forward towards him. Oikawa doesn’t want to tense at his footsteps, but he instinctively does, eyes trailing down to what’s growing in Ushijima’s pants and taking a sharp inhale.

He notices that, too.

“Sit up on your knees,” Ushijima commands. “I know you want to suck it. That’s all you think about—my cock in your mouth or in your ass. My own personal cock slut.”

Oikawa’s own cock twitches at the nasty words Ushijima rolls out like dough. The rest of his body heats up in a fire that’s being kindled by every second Ushijima stares at him like artwork. He follows promptly, rising on his knees and sliding his jaw from side to side to prepare for what’s coming. This gag is a little different from having a ball or bit in his mouth, but for having a ring and hooks in and around his mouth, it isn’t completely uncomfortable. It’ll just keep his mouth wide open for what’s being revealed to him right now; Ushijima undoes his belt and the button on his pants, then unzips before pulling out his cock from his underwear. He’s half-hard at this point, but not for long.

Oikawa leans forward and gets his lips around the head, sucking the sensitive skin slowly until he can hear Ushijima let out a satisfied sigh. That’s Oikawa’s own personal goal every time he submits in the bedroom. He’ll do anything and everything to make his boyfriend feel good, and it’ll be the little signs that give him more motivation to please him. It’s a little more difficult with the gag to have more suction, but he makes do and listens for a reaction.

Once he hears that little huff, he sinks down about halfway, Ushijima’s cock sliding perfectly through the ring and sitting securely inside his mouth. He’s still sucking when he looks up, partially satiated. A short period in which Oikawa takes a breath, and he continues. To show just how good he is with his mouth, he goes down the rest of the way, lips touching fabric and throat threatened by the head.

“Good boy,” he praises, reaching down to run his fingers through conditioned, luxurious locks. “You take my cock so well.”

 _Just you wait,_ Oikawa thinks, pulling back all the way to the tip and sinking to the base again in one swift motion. He starts to move at his own pace, rolling the back of his neck with each bob of his head and making every sucking sound several times louder for emphasis. Ushijima licks his lips, his fingers beginning to curl in his hair and pulling with minimal force.

“Faster.”

With a little bit of guidance Oikawa doesn’t need, he obeys, rocking forward and back as his mouth does all the work. His own cock taps his belly as he does so, helpless and untouched. Ushijima grows impatient and more possessive even though Oikawa has picked up his pace and is following his directions; it’s clear when Oikawa can see his fingers of his other hand twitch at his side and his groans sounding more like growls. Handing the reins completely over to him, Oikawa takes the one second to relax about halfway down his cock and feels the pressure radiate down his spine when Ushijima grabs a hold of his head with both hands, bobbing him himself at his desired speed.

Oikawa’s lips wrap as tightly as they can around Ushijima, which isn’t very much given his gag. He moans every time he’s forced down and his nose hits Ushijima’s underwear. It’s rough, fast, and degrading to where Oikawa’s mouth is just a wet hole with a nice little ring inside for his boyfriend to fuck. His cock throbs inside his mouth and he craves for that same feeling in his ass, tingling to be stretched and filled.

Ushijima nearly tosses him off his cock, a bit of saliva stretching between the tip and Oikawa’s lower lip. Oikawa catches his breath, looking up with watery eyes from the treatment and more desperation to be touched. Unable to form any words, he just whines and tips back and forth on his knees.

“You want my cock in your ass, don’t you?” Ushijima asks, letting go of Oikawa’s now disheveled hair and staring him down like fucking him would be a bad thing. He starts to unbutton his shirt, one by one to reveal a body so well-worked out he looks unreal. “Want me to stretch that tight hole of yours until you cry?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Once he flips his shirt off his shoulders and throws it off to the other side of the room, Ushijima brings Oikawa up by the waist and flips him around so that he’s bent over their bed. Oikawa’s hands roll in their restraints as he inches his legs apart to present his ass, in a perfect position for one hard, loud smack that makes him drop his forehead into the mattress. Years have gone by and nothing’s changed about Ushijima’s heavy hand. One smack leaves his cheek blotched red. Another makes the sting creep up his back and his arms more fidgety.

There's a quick little pause in their fun. It clicks in Ushijima's head right when he takes a look at Oikawa's hands, wound up tight and clinging onto dear life. "Color?"

Oikawa hears the question and he temporarily worms his way out of his role to let Ushijima know that he feels  _phenomenal_. Sure, his ass is going to hurt some more in a matter of seconds, but all that subsides for a second when he loosens one fist to hold up a single index finger to green-light Ushijima and continue.

Ushijima smirks and proceeds.

“Perfect,” he says, then squeezes his handiwork, locking that aforementioned pain into Oikawa’s flesh while he starts to palm himself over his boxers for some sort of relief. “What if I did that to you all night, instead? Just spanked your tight ass raw?”

Oikawa protests by shaking his head, fidgeting even more and raising his ass up higher, like that’ll tell him to touch him. It works. Kind of.

Ushijima spanks him again. “I would take the gag off you just to hear you beg, but I like it better when you can’t speak.”

 _Of course you do_ , Oikawa thinks half-bitterly. He knows he talks too much and runs his mouth until Ushijima falls asleep or just walks away to go do something else. The only time he _can_ shut up, though, is when he’s literally got something in his mouth to keep it shut. Er, open.

In the time it takes for Oikawa to partially recover from Ushijima’s hand on his ass, Ushijima gets rid of the rest of his clothes and he’s already slicking his fingers with the lube that was conveniently placed on the mattress before they started. Oikawa can hear the clicks of the bottle opening and closing, and feels the rim of his entrance being coated with a sufficient amount of lube. A sudden invasion of one thick, slick finger in his ass, and he moans as loudly as he can with the gag on, eyes rolling back as he _finally_ gets some good stimulation. He’s tight, but not for long when Ushijima pumps his finger slowly to work him open. A second finger joins the first, curling together to find his prostate. Something that resembles a scream leaves his throat, nails digging into his palms when he jerks his arms behind his back. His body can melt ice in a second about now.

“Going to get you nice and open for my cock,” Ushijima says softly, but with such conviction that it doesn’t sound endearing at all. After all, Oikawa’s role right now is just a heated hole to fuck.

But not without a third finger. Ushijima begins to move faster, fingers making the most obscene of noises as Oikawa’s ass is being stretched so wide he’d be bleeding if Ushijima didn’t use all that lube. Three fingers are necessary and pleasurable and Oikawa could come just like this if he could. If he were allowed to. His cock is tight and strained and the sensation is amplified when Ushijima pulls his fingers out and slams his cock fully inside him. Oikawa lifts his head off the bed, neck craning up and eyes welling with tears.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Ushijima asks, pulling out halfway and pounding back into him again. “Feel like your ass is being split in two like this with my cock?”

Oikawa’s head falls back onto that mattress, breathing heavily as Ushijima starts slow but rough, hands tightly gripping his ass and pulling his cheeks open to keep him as exposed as possible. It’s dirty and hot and Oikawa trembles with each rumbling thrust that resonates from the ends of his hair down to his toes. He tries to twist his wrists in the ribbon, but the motion is interrupted when Ushijima starts to drive into him faster, his own groans fueling Oikawa’s pent up orgasm.

“Mine...all mine…” Ushijima moans as his skin slaps against Oikawa’s. “Going to fill you up and make sure you’re dripping by the time I’m done with you.”

Oikawa knows Ushijima will make that happen, no matter what. It doesn’t take any longer for Ushijima to find Oikawa’s prostate, jolting Oikawa up and squirming more uncontrollably. Ushijima has to let go of his ass and hold onto his hips instead, squeezing supple skin to the point when it’s rough enough to leave bruises. Every time he hits that sweet little spot, Oikawa cries and leans back into his cock as best as he can in Ushijima’s grip, trying to move with him in spite of the fact that he won’t be able to come with the cock ring on.

“Do you want to come?” he asks, slowing down purposely. “Do you _deserve_ to come?”

Oikawa nods frantically, moving his hips when Ushijima’s grip relaxes by a hair. By all the movement, he’s been ready to come since giving him head.

But Ushijima just laughs, the sound filling Oikawa’s ears and quaking his head on top of his returning deep, hard thrusts into his prostate. Tears flow down freely now, aching and _so good_ but he feels like he’s going to erupt if Ushijima doesn’t do something _right this instant_.

He does. When Ushijima takes his hands off his hips pulls off the cock ring from under him, still thrusting, he’s already starting to leak, precome dripping from the tip down to the sheets of the mattress. They should have put a towel there. Oikawa can’t handle it anymore. Hell, he hasn’t been able to handle it since they started. Ushijima gets one hand back on his hip, the other curling his fingers around Oikawa’s cock and stroking tightly.

“Come, you dirty cock slut. Come for me.”

Ushijima doesn’t even finish his command and Oikawa’s already spilling rope after rope of release onto Ushijima’s hand and the sheets. Oikawa’s mouth will be sore by the time Ushijima takes the gag off, as he screams and drools and cries with every pulse of come being milked out of him. His body jerks violently, toes curling and nails leaving deep indents in his palms, nothing but heat and pleasure coursing through every cell within him. He doesn’t attempt to calm down after his orgasm; he just breathes and lets the sensations all sink to his soul, all the while Ushijima comes closer to coming, too.

With several slams of his hips against Oikawa’s ass, he lives up to his words from earlier, burying his cock inside Oikawa and coming in long, thick bursts that fill him to where Ushijima can see it leak out of the rim. Ushijima shudders, breathing heavily with Oikawa and muttering more dirty words as he finishes himself off.

“Good boy,” he says. “Nice and full just for me. All mine.”

 _All yours_ , Oikawa thinks, this time more fondly when he very slowly returns to reality from the extraordinary heights Ushijima just took him to. A minute or so of just quiet passes, sans their breathing and Oikawa’s stirring on the sheets. It’s when he starts to move again when Ushijima unties the ribbon on his wrists, releasing letting them fall to the mattress. Oikawa takes a moment before rolling them, blood flowing back into them and extending his fingers several times. His palms tingle from when he dug into them, but that’ll be taken care of eventually.

After pulling out, Ushijima grunts at the utter mess he’s left Oikawa, flipping him over carefully so that his back doesn’t land on all the mess he made. He hovers over the bed and reaches around Oikawa’s head, undoing the gag and removing it from his mouth. Oikawa takes another breath, gasping and trying to say Ushijima’s name, but he shakes his head, wiping away tears and drool from his face.

“Don’t speak,” he says, much more quietly. The collar comes off, too, and is set aside on their bed along with the rest of Oikawa’s little decorations from their scene.

Oikawa follows what Ushijima says, more so because he really can’t speak. He’d love to say his name right now, tell him how much he loves him, but he’ll save that for when he’s done cleaning him up. His throat is dry and his chest heaves, looking for all the oxygen to consume.

The recovery process is slow, but sweet and sincere. Ushijima uses a damp towel to clean up Oikawa. He feels like a child lying limp and just letting him do so, but he doesn’t protest with every gentle movement and stroke to get him to look like he’d been untouched for the night. His breath slows down then, returning to normal as the rest of his body follows. Ushijima carries him to a nearby chair, then heads for their dresser to get on a clean pair of underwear. Oikawa huffs at that, as if Ushijima _hasn’t_ strut around him stark naked. He’d comment on his modesty if he could.

Ushijima changes the sheets quickly, prying them off the mattress and replacing the pillows like clockwork because he knows Oikawa needs warmth. Oikawa doesn’t mind it at all when he’s dressed in one of Ushijima’s old Shiratorizawa shirts, although he scrunches his face when Ushijima brightens up some and smirks at his choice of clothing for him. After Ushijima cloaks him in his favorite blanket, a fuzzy dark blue one with green alien heads, Oikawa’s deposited back into bed, Ushijima cradling him and kissing his cheek and his neck with the lightest of touches. Oikawa’s heart skips a beat when he buries his face into Ushijima’s neck, inhaling the faint scents of sweat and cologne. Their bedroom still needs to be cleaned, but there are more pertinent matters at hand, like Oikawa finally finding some energy to say his name.

“Waka-chan,” Oikawa says weakly.

“I thought I told you to not speak,” Ushijima says. There’s no bite to those words. “We can shower tomorrow. You need your rest.”

“You do too. You and your dirty mouth...”

Ushijima softens even more, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it from all the rustling in bed. “You know I despise those words outside of the bedroom,” he says, “except one:  _Mine_. You’re all mine, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s eyes droop, smiling stupidly at how those words mean something completely different when Ushijima’s not drilling him into their bed. “I’m all yours, Wakatoshi.”

Just like that, Oikawa falls asleep, more than comfortable and beyond loved when the last thing he feels is Ushijima’s soft lips kissing away the dull ache in his wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and commissions are open ~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback, and fuzzy blankets are always greatly appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
